1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a roll paper lifting device. The recording apparatus includes a roll paper holder which includes a shaft portion holding a roll paper such that the roll paper is capable of being fed and a temporal placement portion on which the roll paper is temporarily placed before the roll paper is mounted on the roll paper holder.
2. Related Art
In a recording apparatus such as a large-sized ink jet printer, since a roll paper is heavy, the roll paper is once placed on a temporal placement table of the recording apparatus, and then, the roll paper is mounted on a roll paper holder attached to the recording apparatus, as described in JP-A-2009-23171.
In the existing technique, the roll paper is placed on the temporal placement table, and then, a user manually lifts the roll paper by approximately 2 to 5 cm to a height position of a shaft portion of the roll paper holder and positions a core port of a roll core and the shaft portion. Thereafter, the user horizontally slides the roll paper holder in the axial direction to mount the shaft portion on the core port.
However, there are roll papers of which weights are as heavy as 20 to 30 kg, further 40 kg, and up to 50 kg. With the increase in the weight of the roll paper, a problem has arisen that, because a manual lifting operation of the roll paper is left to a user, the user is forced to do hard labor as lifting a heavy roll paper.